


What Did You Expect?

by malfoycouture



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, F/M, Het, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoycouture/pseuds/malfoycouture
Summary: Harry and Hermione find comfort in each other after Ron abandons them.





	What Did You Expect?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a big Harry/Hermione shipper, but I'm _really_ not a Ron/Hermione shipper, so I sort of wish this had actually happened.

It was freezing in those woods: that was what brought them together: the excuse of body heat versus the numbing isolation of Ron's departure. Quiet too; Hermione heard only her heart beat, _Ron's gone...Ron's gone._ She shivered, so Harry lay next to her. The inevitable followed quickly: after an awkward tangle of trainers and jeans, he found her warmest, most welcoming, yet loneliest place, with his fingers, his tongue, and then finally his cock. His exhilarated breath warmed her ear and as his almost-frenzied coupling heated the rest of her, unexpectedly, the mantra became one of relief: _Ron's gone._


End file.
